


Sneaking in through Windows

by xTammyVx



Category: DCU, DCU Animated, Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Ex Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Memories, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Roughness, The Author Regrets Nothing, not as creepy as the title sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTammyVx/pseuds/xTammyVx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy's not saying that he didn't love Kaldur, he just didn't tell him, and Jade just LOVES to push buttons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking in through Windows

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even.
> 
> I know that I have other, higher-priority fics, but the Koy feelings grabbed my hand, smashed it onto the keyboard, and POOF. This fic was born.

"You should take her to another doctor. It's not asthma."

Roy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as the window slid shut.

"That'd make three. Some people aren't as _paranoid_ as you, Cheshire," he replied bitterly.

A gentle _whoosh_ signalled that she had popped the release on her mask. "Please," she sighed, "call me Jade. All of my husbands do."

Fingers scraping slowly through his short hair, Roy squeezed his eyes shut like he could block her out – two slabs of steel meeting, only allowing the world back in once she had gone.

Unfortunately, no such luck.

The business card that was placed in front of him sported small, precise letters. At the centre, the name "Doctor John Doe" was written, then two phone numbers—both cellphones, Roy noted—and an email address. There was also a warning:

" _Do not reveal information unless face-to-face_."

He exhaled loudly and, annoyed clip on the tail of each word, asked, "So now we're sending our infant daughter to an underground doctor? Are you insane, or just a sadist?"

"How do you think I keep my glow and youth, Roy? Not a single cancerous cell in my body," Jade replied, plucking a cigarette from the carton to emphasise her point.

"No!" he interjected in a low hiss, snatching the stick from between her fingers, eyes darting to the second door on the left down the hallway. "You know you can't smoke in here – not in the air Lian breathes. If you want to light up, you get out and _stay_ out."

The floor creaked as she brushed past him, not brotherly to try and make her direct path to the liquor cabinet subtle at all.

"He may be underground, but he's the best that America has to offer." The rattle of ice—and then scotch whiskey on ice—jingled through the room. "You'd better use that number quickly, though. He'll have changed it by Saturday."

"It's Thursday."

"Then get calling. Would you like a drink?"

"No," he murmured.

Jade shrugged. "Suit yourself, arrow man."

"Why are you here?" he asked angrily as she took a sip, the cubes clattering to the bottom as she lowered the glass. "Just because we're married doesn't mean that you can waltz on in through my fucking _window_ —"

"Aw, you used to love it when I used the window, remember? All those years ago, and we would chat, laugh, go out for a movie, eat, have a drink, give each other massages, and then have sweet, loud, beautiful sex on your bed." Her head cocked. "Oh, no, wait – that wasn't _me_. I think you're being a bit bias, Roy."

Roy's lips pursed.

"You think I don't know about you and the Atlantean boy?" teased Jade, tone thick with dry amusement.

"It's not like we kept it a secret."

Despite his quick reply and clipped words, Roy was keeping his head down, sensing the brink that he and his wife balanced upon as they dangled over a pit of thorns. Cheshire was dangerous when she was angry, but Jade was deadly _all_ the time.

Even with his back turned, Roy felt brown eyes slice through him as she grinned, "Did you tell him you loved him—" She rubbed his stiff shoulders and cooed, "—or did big, bad Roy keep his feelings _all pent up_?"

"Shut up!" Roy was eye to eye with her, fisted bunched so hard that his knuckles ached. "Who told you that?"

One corner of Jade's lips perked up, making no question of the fact that she was getting off on this. "It wasn't Artemis, if that's what you're thinking. Little sis and I aren't exactly _pen-pals_ or anything." She pouted and inspected her nails, brows pinching together. "In fact, it was _you_ who told me."

"I wouldn't—"

"You wouldn't, but you did," she interrupted sharply. "Just then. It's nice to see that I'm not the only one you're denying your love for."

Roy snarled, "It's not love."

"I am your wife and the mother of your child!" she barked, her smoky voice burning into him, making his gut churn. "Whether you like it or not, we have passion, we have a daughter, and you love me!"

"Get it into your head, Jade – I do _not_ love you! Not anymore!"

Surprise crossed her face as red clouded her throat. Then she smiled—that shark-who-smells-blood-in-the-water kind of smile—and it was positively _malicious_.

"If I cut a piece of Kaldur off for every time you said that," she replied quietly, "he wouldn't be a problem for us, would he?"

Clearly taken aback, the archer's heart throbbed extra hard, pulsing just below his uvula. There was no doubt that this—above everything she had ever said to him, yelled at him, every punch she'd thrown—was the thing that made his world numb.

"If..." He heaved in a breath through his nose. "If you _ever_ lay a finger on him, make no mistake – you will _wish_ you were dead."

"Why?" she asked innocently. "He's one of the bad guys, right? Think of me as a substitute teacher." Looking him dead in the eye, all the hurt cold and dusty, replaced with a deep loathing, she licked her canine. "Just teaching him a lesson."

A shadow was too strong over Roy's face for the apartment's single, bare bulb to infiltrate. It didn't matter. Jade knew that his lips were curled, and she could feel his eyes on her.

Looking down her nose at him, Jade hoisted herself up onto the table, yanking Roy in with legs firmly around his waist. Her fingernail dragged up his windpipe and under his chin. He didn't so much as _twitch_ under her sultry gaze.

When she raked her nails down the back of his neck, though, Roy knew the drill. He kissed her hard, and it was brutal – _he_ was brutal. It was like Jade had this ability to turn on a faucet and let all of him drain out. No-one else—no-one but one person—could do that.

Unlike that one person, however, she danced in those emotions, in all of Roy's failures to love and be loved. She needed him to be a dad, but was hardly a fit mother herself. Supplying money and a once-a-week hug (which Roy only knew about courtesy of security cameras) wasn't nearly enough.

Yet once again he was there between her legs, biting her shoulder, pulling her Spandex shorts to her knees, _needing_ her. He took a step back and pulled the garment from her left foot, momentarily considering kissing her inner thigh, taking it slow. The thought didn't last more than half a second, and then he was upright, hands deep in her thick hair as she undid his belt. Arguments seemed to be all the foreplay that Jade ever needed.

For someone so bitter and tough, the inside of her was too soft for Roy not to enjoy sinking in the first time. It had been a while since the last time she'd visited and decided to stick around, and from the smile on her face—so twisted and knowing—Jade was more than aware of the gears slowing in his head.

Roy ignored the smugness as he thrust in, rutting against her and breathing gruffly. Concentrating on the physical feelings made the emotional ones less raw, sandpapering them down to smoother edges. She didn't say anything, and didn't have to for Roy to hate himself for every time he pounded back into her with long, quick movements of his hips, ignoring the urges to really _ram_ against her, _hurt_ her. Jade would have deserved it, but instead he did something that she didn't—not with such a cocky smirk—by pressing his mouth against her. Rough – just how she liked it, his thumb teasing her clit then backing off to grasp her side.

All the while, he thought of Kaldur. Kaldur getting on top and riding him, moaning, and Roy would lean his forehead against Kaldur's shoulder, hiding. That would never do, though, and soon he'd feel lips against his, a smooth, kind mouth that panted quietly as they kissed. A smile would appear on the younger man's face. He would drive down, nice and slow, his beautiful eyes nearly glittering beneath dark lashes.

Jade didn't like to kiss during sex.

Too proud to beg, knowing that Roy's generous nature would get the better of his pride, Jade let his fingers continue to rob her of valuable sensations that would surely push her over the edge. It wasn't a big deal. She'd get there by the end – he would make certain of it.

As it had been proven time and time against that Jade had no desire for intimacy, the redhead kept his distance when she laid back against the table, arching up as he hit a strong bundle of nerves that made her muscles clamp down on him. Sweat dampened the base strands of his hair, and finally he was giving her that build-up, that familiar feeling, and—

She was gone, mouth open in a silent cry as she remembered the baby just down the hallway.

Roy didn't slow at all. Using the still-sensitive nerves to his advantage and bringing Jade to her peak _again_ , he rolled his hips, finding himself coming at the same time as her.

He'd had enough practise to get the timing right.

When his vision was clear and his brain started working again, Roy felt a disgusted pit in his gut. The same pit that he got every time they did this, working its way up, flooding every organ in his body with sick, horrible words. Jade smirked like it was all over his face.

It probably was.

She panted quietly, "Did you fuck him, too?" To his surprised expression, Jade added in a nasty tone, "You obviously didn't _make love_ , since you apparently didn't _love_ him."

No. No no no no _fuck no_. He knew she was mean, condescending, a downright _god_ of cruelty, but that was one button too much. Jade's eyes fluttered and his jaw was slack.

"Oh, darling, did I hit a nerve?" she purred.

There was crying.

A baby.

_His_ baby.

"I have to take care of Lian," he told her coldly, pulling out. "You need to leave."

"You'll give the doctor a call?"

"Yes."

Roy didn't hear the window slam. Jade wasn't there anymore when he came back, though, and that was all that mattered.

She was right, so right, _too_ right.

But not about loving her.


End file.
